liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Celibacy
Celibacy means not enjoying any type of sex at all, for those who want to be truly celibate even Masturbation is forbidden. Wet dreams are allowed since people can’t control their feelings when they are sleeping. For a few people with naturally low sex drives celibacy is acceptable but for most who attempt celibacy this just causes frustration and bad temper. When a person is struggling to control all sexual feelings, even sexual feelings for adults who like him/her then the sex drive can break out uncontrollably in what's very much the wrong situation. The person trying to be celibate can lose control, for example with a partner who is underage. Religion and celibacy Some sects and religions notably the Roman Catholic Church and Buddhism teach that celibacy has spiritual benefits. There are very many bad tempered Roman Catholic priests, monks and nuns who can’t handle their frustration, these sad celibates just make themselves and those round them miserable. Buddhist Monks who can’t handle celibacy easily can leave the monastic life and Marry so the problem is more manageable there. The future of the Roman Catholic Church In most western countries there is a desperate shortage of priests, largely because young men don't want a lifetime of celibacy and Excessive obedience. Very many lay Roman Catholics in the UK believe the requirement for celibacy should end. Catholic MPs urge Pope Francis to allow ordination of married men German priest, Stefan Hartmann asked Pope Francis to release him from the vow of celibacy because, “there is a human right to partnership, marriage and starting a family”. Hartmann wrote, “I have known for some years now that the oath I took after just two and a half years of seminary training was too rushed, and did not reflect the constitution of my character." He wants to continue as a priest and also marry so his daughter can be integrated into a family. Stefan Hartmann points out allowing priests to marry would increase the number of young men willing to become priests. German priest asks Pope Francis to waive his vow of celibacy after fathering a childGerman Catholic Priest, Stefan Hartmann, Asks Pope Francis To Waive His Vow Of Celibacy A Facebook group of Italian Women in relationships with priests wrote to Pope Francis, stating they are only "a small sample" among many "living in silence", they wrote further. "We love these men, they love us, and in most cases, despite all efforts to renounce it, one cannot manage to give up such a solid and beautiful bond. We humbly place our suffering at your feet in the hope that something may change, not just for us, but for the good of the entire Church."Italian women appeal to Pope Francis to end priests' celibacy vow Choices The Roman Catholic Church faces 4 possible choices: #Married priests #Women priests Pope Francis ruled this out at least for now so we may need to wait for a future Pope. #Foreign priests in traditional white nations #The shortage of priests getting steadily more acute It's unclear what will happen. Foreign priests African seminaries are overflowing with young men who can't easily get further education any other way. So Europe, North America and other western countries could increasingly need to import priests from Africa and perhaps Asia. Conservatives in the Church hierarchy won't like this but it will happen gradually over the years, there won't be a specific decision when traditionalists can make a stand. Conservatives will make a stand against any possibility of married priests or women priests. Roman Catholic priests have been known to father Babies. The sorry tale of the Catholic Church in Scotland continues to unfold Well it looks like we’ll see white Roman Catholic mothers giving birth to mixed race babies and the most likely father will be some local Roman Catholic priest. There shouldn’t be any inherent problem with mixed race babies but that’s bound to stir up Racism. Mixed race children growing up in predominantly white areas can face problems as can other non-whites in white areas. The parentage of such a child won't help the child get acceptance. See also *Abstinence *Cardinal Keith O'Brien and Sexual Sin One of many who was too weak to maintain full celibacy. *Rev. Marcial Maciel and Sexual Sin Another who was too weak to maintain full celibacy. *Priest Child Molestation Scandal References Category:Sex and Relationships Category:Religion Category:Roman Catholic Church Category:Things Conservatives love Category:Sexual purity